The Resistance
Note: The Resistance is not an organised "group", like the USAF or LAC is. It is instead a ideology that a large group of players identify with. The Resistance is a controversial concept surrounding the group of players who oppose large, organised Military Roleplay groups. While the term was coined recently by a user known as AirReaperSqn, resistance activity has been high for the last six months. Privat, the supposed leader of this grouping, has created a radically untrue website which he calls the Register. History Most pilots will agree that The Resistance grew into its current state around 6 months ago. This push lead to the slow decline in RCAF dominance, but also gave the USAF the motivation to become the top air force. Since then, Geo-FS has been largely in turmoil, with air force pilots having to switch from simple patrols to full out wars against Resistance groups. In recent weeks the constant fighting has appeared to be slowing down, but only time will tell what happens next. Philosophy The philosophy of resistance fighters is quite broad. However, most members of the belief are anti-establishment and do not like control imposed on them by larger forces. Controversy The Resistance and players who identify with such a concept is very broad and somewhat vague. There are varying levels of radicy and anger within the group. Members of The Resistance are largely associated with trolls; this assumption has grounds due to the fact that many radical members could be referred to as trolls. However, not all Resistance members are trolls and are simply renegades against larger powers. Supporters of The Resistance, and members who do not partake in much MRP, consider such "trolls" heroes, as seen in the reaction of certain users to Big_Dick_Johnson_1's victory at the Battle of Arizona. Actions Most members of The Resistance will participate in military attacks on members of large groups such as the USAF and the Royal Canadian Air Force. These attacks tend to be unsuccessful (even though Resistance fighters rarely admit it) due to the sheer size of these air forces. Many members will simply abuse large groups in the chat or on forums. A famous example of such is Chirp's rude and rather unnecessary sentiment where he says that "The USAF is trash". The Resistance will also harass people that don't agree with their actions. Notable examples of this are the conflict between Privat and Armageddon and the faking controversy between LAC and many people accused of faking him. Famous members The most famous Resistance member is, without a doubt, Privat. He is a true cyberbully and he has done much to forward the cause of the Resistance. He is hated by nearly all players, including some members of the resistance. There are also several other instances of recorded resistance members on this wiki: *Big_Dick_Johnson_1 - deemed a hero by his pro-resistance comrades, he fought at the Battle of Arizona *Jugo and other members of the Yugoslav People's Army - these pilots fought against the occupation of their home country by the Adriatic Federal Defence Group *DrinkTheGalaxy and the GAF - this pilot and his large coalition fought in the violent and unsuccessful Canadian War as well as the even worse DTG-RCAF Conflict *I-To - another BRG member, fought in the Battle of Arizona, repeatedly accused enemy combatants of FRP Pros of The Resistance Although many pilots consider The Resistance a bad thing, there are a number of redeeming features to the concept: *Striving for equality amongst pilots - this fact has been mentioned by several sources and is a widespread and almost undeniable factor of The Resistance. Pilots that do not agree with the actions and beliefs of larger organisations tend to be criticised and bullied for their lack of conformation. The Resistance attempts to relieve these pilots from their oppression. *Passion - Resistance pilots are passionate about their cause. This factor is positive and useful to their cause, although some players push it a bit too far. *organisation amongst strangers - pilots who identify with The Resistance share common beliefs and thus often unite with players they have never flown with to tackle a problem. The Resistance is often criticised for its lack of organisation, even though their ability to work together against a common enemy is rarely considered. *Strength in numbers - while players from larger groups would never admit it, The Resistance has a very large player base who idealize its philosophy. If concentrated, these numbers could easily be used to make a unified group. Cons To the Resistance * Everybody will hate you- Everybody will think you are a troll and will want to block and report you. Its best not to join. Unless you are Privat, don't make other players miserable by joining. Privat may say she is the good side, but the resistance is not. * No one will like you again - As above said, Everyone will hate you. Your reputation will be ruined. Plus your so-called “leader“ is running from law enforcement. You don’t want to join a criminal group, right. * Joining the wrong side- You will be brainwashed into thinking Privat is doing a good role in leading the Resistance, but she is not. If you go into the official GeoFS Resistance Wiki, you will find all of the wiki is fulled with propaganda and lies no sane GeoFS player will believe. Everybody they say is bad is actually good and whoever they say is good is bad. * Instant trolling - The Resistance is known for trolling, bullying, and bombing major cities. They‘re also known to target and harass major military groups. That is a big deal, especially if you‘re bombing your hometown, trolling an innocent airline pilot, or bullying your best friend. You don’t want to end up like that. No one does. * Peer Pressure - They will force into doing wrong, and by now we all know what‘s right and what‘s wrong. But they’ll still force you, especially if you‘re gullible. And plus, it’s a waste of time and space in your brain (that you could use to get that future career you wanted so bad). Plus Privat is known to drive people to do wrong, you don’t want to end up like those people who troll and bully with her in the resistance. Category:Military Groups